leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1995
1994 1995 1996 Events * Louisiana adopts term limits for its state legislature. * Nixon is released. * Galina Starovoitova is elected to the Duma from St. Petersburg. * Mario Marquez, a brain damaged convicted rapist with a mental age of 6, is killed by lethal injection in Texas. He dies telling his lawyer that he going to become God's gardener and take care of God's animals in Heaven. * Arson attack by rightwing extremists on abortion providers in New Mexico (January, February), Pennsylvania (February), California (five times in February), Virginia (March), Oregon (August), Florida (twice in August), Wyoming (September), and Florida (twice in November). Also an abortion provider in Ohio is bombed in May. * World Trade Organization (WTO) is established despite the absence of any international crisis or demand for its new rule making power. * China's population is 1,211.21 million. * Rioting in Papeete when France resumes nuclear testing in the Pacific. * Shaykh Hamad bin Khalifa Al Thani replaces his father as emir of Qatar in a bloodless palace coup. Timeline January * January: Kansas Republican Bob Dole becomes Senate Majority Leader, and in August he wins highly publized straw poll of party activists as possible presidential nominee. * January 6: South African Communist Party leader Joe Slovo dies. * January 25: Rocket launched from the space exploration centre at Andøya, Norway briefly interpreted by Russians as an attack. February * February 12: Darwin Day * February 21: Republican Majority Leader Dick Armey (TX) calls for eliminating the withholding tax on paychecks in a congressional hearing. * Febraury 22: Ellen Jean Pollack and Viceca Pollack publish "Capital Secret: There May be Less to Whitewater Than Meets the Eye" in the Wall Street Journal. March * March 20: Hanshin earthquake in Osaka and Kobe. April * April 9: Ambrose Evans-Pritchard reports allegation that the Clinton White House falsified the time and place of Vince Foster's death in the London Sunday-Telegraph. The Washington Times will repeat the allegation days later. May * May: Japan ratifies the UN International Convention on the Rights of the Child. June * June 13: Always test them a long way from the political center. French President Jacques Chirac announces the resumption of nuclear tests in French Polynesia. August * August 9: Netscape corporation lists its stock on the NASDAQ market, kicking off the Internet mania. * August 29: French police manhunt kills terrorist Khaled Kelkal. October * October 3: O.J. Simpson acquitted of murder in California. * October 3: President's Advisory Panel on Human Radiation Experiments releases its Final Report. * October 16: Million Man March in Washington, DC. * October 21: Future Pakistani miltiary dictator Pervez Musharraf is appointed Lieutenant General and strike corps Commander. November * November: Edvard Shevardnadze is elected President of Georgia. * November 14: In a game of political "chicken" between Bill Clinton and the Republican majority in Congress over a budget impasse, the federal government shuts down. The goverment will shut down once again a month later and the budget impasse is not resolved until January, 1996. Clinton is widely regarded as having emerged victorious. December * December 7: The first protease inhibitor is approved for the treatment of AIDS patients. This marks a turning point in the fight against the disease, as the annual number of U.S. AIDS deaths declines in 1996 for the first time ever. * December 14: After NATO airstrikes against Serbia, the Dayton Accords are signed, ending the civil war between ethnic Serbs, Croats and Muslims in Bosnia-Herzegovina.